Breakdance Masquerade
by American-Pisces
Summary: "Alfred had always been fidgeting at meetings, it was just a side effect of the young nation's energy. That's what every other nation assumed at first." Yet is that truly the cause of the young nation's unrest? One-shot inspired by a Pinterest post (see cover).


_I kinda got inspired after seeing a headcanon on Pinterest about how America could breakdance, and I wondered how the other nation's would react if they saw it. So then this happened. Also, other stories are in the works, I have no excuse I just haven't been liking what I have been writing and I will fix that and post again. Also, the competition in this story is made up, but if a real one exists someone should let me know! But without further adieu, here is the story -xoxo Silver_

The signs were small at first. A twitch there, a jerky muscle there, nothing too distracting, but no one thought anything of it if they did notice. Alfred had always been fidgeting at meetings, it was just a side effect of the young nation's energy. That's what every other nation assumed at first. Soon enough the fidgets were growing more numerous and becoming more noticeable, even distracting the stoic German. Only one person remained unaffected. Matthew knew what his brother was going through and couldn't stop the grin growing on his face.

"Alfred, please control yourself, we are in the middle of a meeting."

"Sorry dude, I'm trying, just getting tired of being pent up in here ya know?"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, typical response from the American.

 _'He can barely handle a normal meeting without fidgeting or talking, this extended meeting must be pushing the boundaries on Alfred's self-control'_ Ludwig thought as he watched the American try to stop the incessant fidgeting. The German sighed in defeat on the American's part, there was no way Alfred was going to be able to stop anytime soon. Rather than make everyone (namely himself) suffer through the younger's annoying twitches, Ludwig came to a decision, albeit not his favored choice since they were actually making slow progress and only had three major fights so far.

"We can pick this topic back up at the next meeting. Alfred, isn't it in New York?"

The blond nodded with his trademark grin on his face seemingly more excited with the prospect of getting out of the meeting rather than continuing the topic.

"Sure is, man! See ya'll there!" The American excitedly waved as he raced from the room dragging Matthew behind him.

At the airport with the brothers was another story altogether.

"Is it getting around that time again, Alfred?" The Canadian leaned against their luggage smiling. This was a yearly occurrence for the American, but this year must be bigger if Alfred was getting this fidgety already. Truth be told, Matthew loved watching how excited his brother would get when his people got hyped about something.

"Yeah Mattie! It's been 20 years since this competition started, all my people are getting pumped up!" Alfred unlocked his phone to show his brother the homepage for the national breakdance competition, though in his excitement the American failed to see the date.

"Alfred, you realize the competition is on the day of the next meeting?"

Alfred flipped his phone around and his jaw dropped, before quickly shrugging his shoulders and leaning back as if he already had a plan.

"No way man! Not cool! I had it already planned out too! Oh well, I guess the meeting can wait. Not like we were actually going to accomplish anything."

It was now turn for Matthew's jaw to drop. He knew that his brother dealt with everyone calling him lazy with a side of crazy, but blowing off a meeting in his own country for a breakdance competition sounded insane, even by the American's usual standards (and the guy had an alien living with him).

"What are you talking about Alfred?! You can't skip a meeting just for this competition. You're the host country!"

Alfred just laughed and tilted his head towards his brother with a smirk.

"Well then I guess I'll have to tell Gilbert to cancel coming over since I have to host a meeting..."

The Canadian's eyebrows rose at the mention of Gilbert. It had been awhile since they had seen each other (since Ludwig banned Gilbert from all meetings after a prank, thoroughly depressing the silver haired man).

"H-he was coming over?"

"Yeah man, he was going to surprise you too, but I guess if you want me to actually host the meeting then-"

Matthew lunged towards his brother leaving the luggage to tip over.

"No, no never mind maybe we can make both work. Go to the competition and the meeting, you know?" Alfred couldn't help but laugh at his brother's sudden stance change. He mentally noted to thank Gilbert later.

"Sweet bro, glad ya see things my way." Alfred pushed Matthew off him as their flight was called. There was one little detail about the entire plan that Alfred didn't tell his brother, but the American thought showing was always more fun than telling.

The weeks between meetings normally were slow and relaxing; yet it seemed as soon as the plane touched down at JFK International Airport, Alfred was sprinting, leaving Matthew to struggle with their luggage and keeping up with his brother. As the pair hailed a taxi, Matthew noticed his brother glancing at his phone more often than usual.

"Going to be late for something?" The Canadian joked, but was stunned when his brother nodded.

"Yeah man, I have some things to do. Don't worry bro, we will still have time to chill and all that."

Matthew wanted to ask as they climbed into the taxi, but Alfred's babbling about their plans and soon to be adventures knocked any room for questions out of the water. Matthew decided he would let it slide since his brother did plan to have Gilbert over to surprise the lonely Canadian.

"So Mattie, I got a few things to take care of real quick, you think you can survive in New York by yourself for the night?" Alfred laughed as the two entered the penthouse apartment in the heart of the city. Matthew pushed his brother and rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, I've been here enough times. I don't need you being a hero, go do whatever you need." Alfred scoffed and puffed out his chest.

"Everyone needs a hero like me! I'm the best hero!"

Matthew waved his brother off as he walked over to the fridge already hunting around.

"Yeah, yeah thank you Captain Alfred for your service. Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Alfred snapped his fingers and grabbed a dark bag by the door.

"Ha yeah! Almost forgot! Bye Mattie!"

The door closed as the Canadian seized a beer and popped it open.

"Now the real question is... What do I want for dinner?"

Matthew had to hand it to Alfred, his brother really came through with the promises of adventure in the Big Apple. Broadway tickets on the cheap or for free, as many M&Ms as the brothers could eat, on top of random the street performances and music. Plus the gaming competitions the two held in the living room could rival the Olympics. The days were always filled with adventure and sometimes mischief in the big city, however when night came it was a different story. Matthew noticed his brothers phone going off more and him running off somewhere with that black bag of his. He had no clue where his brother went in the sprawling city, but what he did know was that every night he came home exhausted. Another note that Matthew made was that his brother's fidgeting seemed to increase as the day of the competition grew closer. Normally the Canadian would shrug it off as a side effect of the people getting hyped, but this seemed like Alfred himself was fidgeting for the competition. Before he could analyze the situation too deeply, his phone went off with a familiar ringtone.

"Hey there Birdie! You busy at the moment?"

"Gilbert! No, I'm not doing anything right now, I'm chilling at Alfred's apartment. Why?"

"Could you come pick me up from the airport? The awesome me doesn't feel like waiting or walking."

"Why don't you just hail a cab Gil?"

"Birdie! That is so not awesome! Just come get my awesome ass before West notices I'm gone, kesesese."

Matthew froze mid-retort and face palmed.

"Gil, does Ludwig know you are here?"

"No, why should he? I'm too awesome to stay in one place, and definitely too awesome to listen to my little bruder's rules about staying in the damn house."

Matthew sighed, but reached for the keys regardless. Gilbert was never going to change, but Matthew didn't really want him too.

"Fine Gil, I'll be there soon. Don't break anything okay? And don't get arrested this time before I get there..."

"No promises Birdie!"

As the line died, Matthew shook his head and called out that he was taking the car, though the lack of a response meant Alfred was still asleep.

Matthew pulled up to the airport terminal just in time to watch Gilbert get kicked out of the front doors while laughing hysterically.

"Gil, get in the car before I have to pay bail for you."

Gilbert shot up from the ground fixing his silver hair still chuckling.

"Don't worry Birdie, some ladies just don't understand the kind of conversations Francis, Antonio and I have on the phone. Kesesese they just aren't awesome enough."

Matthew rolled his eyes and held up his hand instinctively to silence the oncoming description and quickly trying to change the topic.

"So why did Alfred call you over here? I mean he already told me that it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Don't worry Birdie, you'll see." Matthew swore he saw Gilbert's ruby eyes glint as he cryptically answered. The Canadian was going to push for answers, but Gilbert's phone stole the Prussian's attention away first.

"Ja? Oh hey Alfred, yeah I'm on my way with Birdie, and before you ask no he did not have to pay bail. Disappointing? Yes, I know."

Matthew chuckled as he listened to Gilbert banter with his brother before clicking the phone shut.

"So Birdie, how much did you miss my awesomeness?"

"I can show you later Gil."

Gilbert's eyes widened and a smirk smeared across his face.

"Can't wait Birdie."

Alfred snapped his phone closed and looked at the clock. 10 am, three hours until the competition and the meeting. He reached for the black bag by his bed, double checking the contents inside before heading into the living room to leave a note for Gilbert.

"I would rather do this anyways, it's better than being made fun of all the time in the meetings."

Alfred finished the note before heading out the door whistling the Star Spangled Banner.

As the Canadian slowed the car to a stop, Gilbert stole a glance towards his phone to read the newest text from Alfred.

' _Go time. 2 hours.'_

Two hours, that was definitely enough time for Gilbert to complete his "awesome" phase of the plan. He wasn't going to let Alfred's planning go to waste.

"Hey Birdie, you want to do something fun today to celebrate my awesome arrival?"

"Gil, I would love to, but I have that meeting later. I'm sorry."

"Too bad Birdie, I already have a plan."

The Prussian dragged Matthew out of the car and up to the apartment seizing the note as soon as they got inside.

"Don't tell me you weren't the least bit curious about your brother's antics. Come on, don't you want to know?" Gilbert waved the note around in front of Matthew's face as the Canadian struggled between being a responsible nation or a typical younger brother.

"Fine… you win Gil, do you know what's been going on?"

"Maybe." Ruby eyes glinted as he held out the note. Matthew tore open the note and read it quickly before looking at Gilbert.

"What does he mean 'don't worry about the tickets'?"

"As in we don't need them."

"But why?"

Gilbert smirked and grabbed Matthew's hand.

"It wouldn't be an awesome surprise if I told you about it."

After three foiled attempts of putting on a suit by a certain silver haired man, Matthew gave up trying to dress for the meeting and settled on jeans and his red and white maple leaf hoodie.

"So why won't you let me dress for the meeting?"

"Because it's not important." Gilbert lounged on the couch, not even looking up from his game of Angry Birds to answer the Canadian.

"Gil, why won't you tell me what's going on? Why the mystery?" Gilbert glanced over at Matthew and softly smiled.

"Because your brother worked too hard on this plan for me to ruin it, even for you Birdie. But trust me, it's worth it. Now come on, we have a delivery to make."

Matthew began to feel nervous as he waited in the meeting room for everyone to show up. He wasn't in a suit and was here before everyone else which normally wouldn't bother him, but this time he wasn't just waiting he had to be bait for Gil. The only relief he could think of was that whenever meetings were in New York everyone would show up early since no one liked to deal with the traffic. Matthew took a deep breath when he heard the door open and people began to filter in slowly. He was used to them not noticing them, but today he had to get their attention. As people began to chit-chat and arrange their papers, the Canadian's nerves started up again. People might be mad if they didn't do any work today, and their anger would be directed at him. Anger directed at him because people thought he was his brother was one thing, but this was a complete other thing. Finally the last person came in and Matthew looked over the room from his post by the podium. Now or never.

"Excuse me."

No one moved. Typical, but Gil said he needed Matthew to do this.

"Excuse me." He said with a bit more force. Still nothing. Maybe he needed to try a different approach.

"Hey!" Everyone in the room snapped up to look at the Canadian. Most seemed shock to find the Canadian in jeans and a hoodie, others were just shocked to see him.

"Matthieu, why are you dressed like that?" Francis was the first to speak up, before Arthur cut him off.

"You do realize we have a bloody meeting today?" Then it was a free for all of voices questioning the Canadian.

"The Awesome Me has arrived, now let Matthew finish his announcement!" Gilbert's voice drowned out everyone else as he kicked in the door silencing any questions.

"Well today, uh is a special occasion here in America… so we wanted to show you something-

"Really awesome!"

Everyone looked between the two as if they were insane. Matthew felt his face flushing red. He had no clue what to say since he didn't even have an idea of what was going on.

"Now don't everyone speak at once. I have an invitation here and encourage all of you to partake in this offer. It is totally worth it!" Gilbert held out a note for everyone to see.

"Gilbert, what do you think you are doing? I told you not to come to any more meetings" Ludwig said as he stared his older brother down.

"Calm down West, this is better than a meeting and besides I was invited here and now I'm inviting you all to a breakdance competition." Gilbert stuck out his tongue at Ludwig.

"A breakdance competition? That sounds like fun! Please can we go Ludwig?" Feli begged Ludwig as he latched onto the German's arm..

"If you all want your meeting so bad, you can have it afterwards. So not awesome though."

Ludwig looked at everyone else in the room. Francis didn't seem to care either way, he was too busy whispering with Gilbert. Arthur's expression didn't seem to change, but his cheeks tinged pink as Matthew whispered something in his ear. Feli obviously wanted to go with his begging, and everyone else seemed not to mind. Ludwig sighed as it came to the conclusion that this invitation won out over the meeting.

"Fine, where are we going?"

"I already have that taken care of West! Everyone just leave your stuff here and head out the front doors!" Gilbert grabbed Matthew's hand and raced out the door as everyone began to leave their stuff and filter right back out the door.

They were all surprised by the giant limo waiting for them outside with Gilbert poking his head out of the sun roof waving them all to come on.

"Well, Gilbert's taste in transportation is stunning to say the least." Francis commented as he slid into the limo with everyone following suit.

"Hope he didn't steal it…." Ludwig muttered under his breath.

The limo slowed before a darkened building. The nations piled out and looked at Gilbert with careful eyes.

"Gil, where are we?" Matthew looked around not recognizing this part of the city. It seemed darker than the rest and surprisingly empty. It didn't even look like Manhattan anymore.

"Don't tell me you tricked us Gilbert." Ludwig glared at his brother. If this was a trick, Gilbert would definitely not find a way out of the house this time.

"I know what I'm doing, everyone, I'm awesome remember."

"Oh that is reassuring." Arthur scoffed as Gilbert walked up to the door in the alleyway and knocked. After talking to the burly man who answered the door, Gilbert motioned everyone over. The man was surprisingly tall and eyed everyone over before nodding and opening the door all the way. Sounds of music and bass could be heard, and felt as the large group walked in. Gilbert and Matthew who was holding onto his arm spearheaded the expedition through the darkened room. Gilbert turned and smirked at everyone as he opened a door and led everyone to balcony seats overlooking a giant stage surrounded by people cheering and moving to the bass. Everyone was floored by how many people were present and how much energy was pulsing through the room.

"These are definitely Alfred's people." Arthur muttered as his eyes scanned the people illuminated by the roving spotlight.

"What makes you say that Angleterre?" Francis joined him leaning against the balcony.

"Nothing...just how energetic they are. All excited for this competition…" Francis chuckled and left Arthur to scan the crowd. He already was suspecting that Arthur was looking for the American in question.

"Hellooo everyone! Who is ready to party?! We've seen some killer moves so far, but who will take the trophy for today?!" The roars of the audience filled the room and drowned out any conversation between the nations. All eyes were drawn to the woman in the middle with the microphone.

"Who wants to see the gem of our show while we wait?!" The audience roared louder in response to the announcer in the middle.

"I don't know. You guys can do better. I said, who wants to see the gem of our show?!" The audience went ballistic, screaming and cheering to answer the announcer. The nations all leaned against the balcony to see who was the cause of the uproar.

"Then let's welcome back our favorite dancer of all! Hit it boys!"

All the lights went out as the bass pounded and the music started up. The lights faded back in with a masked figure in the middle. The figure moved with the music hyping up the crowd right before the drop. Backflipping with the drop, the figure began the most breathtaking breakdance ever. One minute supporting their body with only one hand as their legs crossed in the air then spinning on one knee into a one handed flip. Each move was so coordinated and caused the audience to scream louder. Soon the audience and a few nations began chanting "mask off". The dancer spun on the ground like a helicopter then popped up and whipped the mask and hoodie off. The audience went ballistic as Alfred smiled and backflipped back into his routine, every nation except Gilbert and Matthew had their jaws barely hanging onto their faces. Gilbert motioned for Matthew to look at everyone's faces. The Canadian laughed at how even the normally stoic Ludwig looked floored at how fast and coordinated Alfred was moving. Matthew looked at his brother down on the stage and smiled as he realized that was why his brother was so hyped for this year.

"He didn't want me to ruin his surprise. But he doesn't know that everyone else is here. So here is a surprise from me back at him." Gilbert whispered in Matthew's ear as the two watched Alfred. At the end of his dance, the audience roared their approval and the spotlight moved up to the nations balcony illuminating all the shocked and some very happy nations. Alfred looked up at the balcony and gaped. Everyone waved down at him and Alfred swore he saw Arthur smile too. Alfred laughed and saluted the audience before running off the stage as the final dancers came on. Alfred opened the door to the balcony to a room full of applause and cheering. The American was shocked by how much happiness was in the room. For once, no one was yelling at him, or picking on him for one reason or another. Alfred smiled and meant it, he hugged Matthew and Gilbert despite the Prussian's cries of how 'unawesome' hugs were. From that day on, every nation in the world knew one fact about the young nation, Alfred F. Jones was one hell of a breakdancer.


End file.
